Dream or Reality
by JennyBramblefire
Summary: Odysseus got transported to present time 2011...Who sent him and what will he do to survive? I suck at summaries, so just read it.


Dream? Or Reality?

**This is not real or will ever be real unless you actually believe the Odyssey myth. I do not own Odysseus or any god, monster, etc. you find familiar. I only own Amy. :D **

***I know there are some typos on the language they are supposed to be speaking. They are speaking Greek if you want Odysseus and they are speaking Latin if you want it to be Ulysses and change the gods' name to Roman/Latin names. I'm too lazy to change it back and I will...someday***

One second, I was sailing with my friends, shipmates and allies in the Trojan War, drunken with victory, and the next second I blinked and I was in a foreign place. Everything was strange, from the shiny lumps of metal that moved so fast that I could not comprehend what they were, to small rock-sized shapes of metal that these strange people are looking at. They were also wearing some peculiar clothes. To top it all off, I did not know where I was. Some people started noticing me and stared at me like I was strange. I look down at myself and saw nothing wrong with what I was wearing. I was wearing a tunic that I had chosen for the journey back to Ithaca, ripped in a few places from my encounters with Circe, Polyphemus, and others. I was also wearing pants, but they were simple. Suddenly, a girl bumped into me. She muttered a "sorry" and looked at me.

Today had been so normal, so mundane, that I never knew how much it was going to change in one encounter. If I had not gone around the city going on an "adventure" and instead just called my friends and gone to the mall, I might have not met him. Or if I had just stayed home that day, reading fan fiction and manga or watching anime or something I normally did, I might have not met him. Whatever the reason is, if I had done something different, I probably would have met him anyways. This must have been the gods doing. I was "adventuring" around the city and daydreaming about how I would like to paint the house elves blue and call them smurfs – not that I would really do that because that would be mean – and not looking or knowing where I was going, when I bumped into someone. I muttered a "sorry" and looked at who I bumped into. At first, I thought that I was just imagining things, but when I asked what his name was, he replied with, "My name? Why, do you not know me, the great Odysseus, King of Ithaca, husband of Penelope?" I looked at him like he was mad, which, technically, he was. You just don't go around saying you are a mythological character that does not even exist. He started to babble, asking me questions like, "What is that thing that is moving fast?" and "What are those metals that these peasants carry?" Questions like that. And the weirdest thing is, when my mom called me on my cellphone and I finished talking to her, he asked, "What is that thing thou are carrying?" Who uses 'thou' anymore? Well, my friends and I do, but just as a joke. I asked him, "Are you, like, legit dressing up?" and he replied with, "What is this dressing up thou art talking about? And what is 'legit'?" Thanks to the Latin classes I'd been taking, I knew what he was talking about even though he spoke Latin, a dead language, or so I thought.

As they were talking, passersby were looking at the odd couple funny; not only were they talking in a foreign language, the man was also dressed peculiarly. Amy dragged Odysseus to a public bath and told him to get cleaned up. She told the person in charge to show him the works, and to tell Odysseus that she was leaving him here. She was going to the store across the street to get some food for him. Although her cooking was superb – according to everyone else – it would take too long to cook, and since he was a stranger, she did not want to invite 'Odysseus' to her house. While Amy was going on her errand, Odysseus, on the other hand, was trying to comprehend everything that was said to him in a short time. He was told that for every half an hour – _how long was that?_ – That he was here, he would have to pay 384.25 yen – _what was a yen?_ He was too confused to do anything, so the man led him through the process of how to bathe in a public bath while Odysseus marveled at everything. There was a great deal of modern things that were so new to him. After he somehow blundered through and did as he was told, Amy came back with snacks for them to eat. She paid the 384.25 yen and led him out the door.

After they snacked on the food that she bought for them as they walked through the streets, Amy was trying to figure out what to do with this "Odysseus". She suddenly has an idea – this man could not possibly the real Odysseus right? He was probably just some poor crazy old guy. So she decides to take him to the train station and buy a ticket for him to a place he recognizes (because he could not possibly have come from Ithaca. While Amy was leading him to the nearest bullet train station, Odysseus suddenly saw a big crowd of people grouped around a stand that was handing out wine samples. The man behind the stand said, "Want to try some of our new wine? It is really good and just as strong as the wine from the olden days." Odysseus, relieved at finally seeing something he recognizes, swiftly grabbed the strongest cup on wine one he could find and chugged it down. The crowd was flabbergasted at his drinking. "Hey, man! Slow down!" the man protested. But it was too late. Feeling his head start to spin already, Odysseus wobbled away after Amy. They walked into the train station and Amy pointed to a map on the wall. Odysseus could barely understand what she was saying – but she seemed to be asking him a question. So he just smiled and nodded, and Amy was relieved that he recognized a place on the map. She was about to buy him a ticket when she saw him draw out a sword – _where did that come from?_ He had somehow gotten through the security and he shouted, "I NOW KNOW WHY THE GODS SENT ME HERE! THEY SENT ME HERE TO SLAY THIS FAST AND EVIL BEAST – SEA - SERPENT –THAT WAS SENT FROM POSEIDON! NOW DIE EVIL BEAST! YOU WILL HARM PEOPLE NO MORE!" He jumped in front of a fast approaching bullet train. He drew back his sword. The train was almost upon him and Amy covered her eyes. She could have sworn she heard a BAM! And when she opened her eyes Odysseus was gone, as if he was never here. There was no body where he was and the only evidence that he was here was the commotion going on at the train station.

I woke up with a headache, lying on the floor. "Where is the monster?" I shouted, leaping to my feet. My soldiers – how did they get here – laughed all around me. "You drank too much wine and fell asleep." They shouted. And then I remembered. We were celebrating the victory of the Trojan War and I was transported to another world. I told my soldiers what happened and they only mocked me for my madness and said that I just had a dream. After all that I had encountered, I finally returned home to my Penelope and my son, Telemachus, but I kept on dreaming pieces of that world and of Amy. Was it a dream, or was I really transported to another world?

**Please Please Please REVIEW! It's that pretty hawt button down there. This is my first story ever and I want to know how good I did. **


End file.
